


I Wouldn't Mind

by hadfoot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, theseus is a nervous mess, things get smutty in part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot
Summary: “What would you do…” he whispered, closing the distance between your bodies you were efficiently trapped between him and the door. He bent down, the tip of his nose almost touching yours.  “If I kissed you right this very moment?”The breath left your lungs in the form of a gasp. Theseus’ eyes searched yours, looking for any sign that you didn’t want this. That you didn’t want him. He found none, however, and your words only further confirmed his hope.“I wouldn’t mind.”





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, 5 o’clock arrived. Quitting time. You heaved a sigh of relief, pushing back from your cluttered desk and shuffling the abundance of papers into your case, more than ready to go home for the weekend ahead. You needed a break from the paperwork you were currently drowning in. Jumping up from your office chair, wand in hand, you were ready to apparate yourself back to your flat when the familiar voice of your close friend, who also happened to be your boss, stopped you.

Theseus Scamander stood in the doorway of your office, leaning against the doorframe with his hands shoved into the pockets of his, no doubt, expensive charcoal colored suit. You raised an eyebrow, a silent question as to what he wanted, and why he was stopping you from returning home to chug an entire bottle of wine by yourself.

“D’you mind staying another hour or so? I need to finish the Nott report and I must say, I’m rather behind,” he confessed, removing one of his hands from his pocket to rub at the back of his neck.

“Do you need help, or are you just seeking my company, Scamander?”

Theseus chuckled, glancing down to the ground briefly before returning his eyes to yours. “Both.”

“I knew there was more to it than just being behind,” you teased, watching as his cheeks turned a subtle pink. You always did enjoy messing with the Scamander brothers. Swinging your case down to your side as you approached him, you groaned and pointed a finger to his chest. “While I was going to go home and drink myself into oblivion, I’ll stay. But you owe me one, These.”

Theseus sighed and gave you an appreciative smile, no thanks needed. He ushered you out of your office, barely allowing you time to turn the lights down and lock up, before leading you to his just down the hall with a hand on your lower.

You sat in one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk, deciding that if you were going to stay late, you might as well get some work done. You removed one of the files from your case and stared at it in dismay. You really didn’t want to be doing this.

“You know,” Theseus started, perching himself on his desk. “I was really just using the Nott case as an excuse to talk to you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and regarded the man carefully. He seemed nervous, but about what you were unsure. “Theseus…you know you don’t have to find an excuse to talk to me. You know where I live, you have my telephone number. We spend more time together than apart, for Christ’s sake.”

Theseus frowned and subconsciously began messing with the sleeve of his suite jacket. He didn’t say anything in response.

“What’s up?” you asked him, reaching across his desk to place a reassuring hand against his thigh. He seemed almost transfixed by your fingers splayed out across his pant-leg, but he soon came back to reality with a deep chuckle and the shake of his head.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” he laughed again, letting his eyes meet yours once again. “I’m not very good at this.”

Blinking rapidly, you continued to stare in bewilderment at his strange behavior. “You’ve lost me.”

“I’m trying to ask you to go out with me tonight, Y/L/N.”

“Oh.”

_A smooth reply, Y/N, real smooth._

“Oh? That’s all?”

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks. Glancing down at your hands folded in your lap, you pulled your bottom lip into your mouth. “You know, I’m not very good at this either.”

“What, accepting a date? I’ve noticed.”

“More like the whole ‘dating’ thing in general.”

Theseus seemed to think about your words for a moment before nodding, seeming to make a silent decision to himself. “Well, why don’t I show you?”

***

The Leaky Cauldron was packed, which was to be expected on a Friday night. But somehow, Theseus managed to find you a small high-top table near the back of the pub.

“I think a shot of Firewhiskey would do the both of us some good, wouldn’t you say?”

You nodded in agreement. “A glass of wine would be wonderful, as well.”

“Coming right up,” he smiled, leaving you at the table in order to snag your requested drinks from the bar.

Once his back was turned, you ran your hands over you face, taking note of how sweaty your palms were. Merlin, you were tense.

It was no secret amongst your co-workers that you harbored a small crush on Theseus. They all knew, although you were unsure how they had gained such knowledge. You had never told a soul. But thankfully, Theseus never listened to rumors or gossip. He didn’t know. Or at least, you didn’t think he did. You were sure that would change by the end of the night, however. If your nerves continued to act as they were, he was bound to find out.

Theseus returned only a few short minutes later. His cheeks were flushed, and you eyed him suspiciously as he placed your glass of wine and a few rounds of firewhiskey on the table.

“You had a shot at the bar, didn’t you?”

“Listen, I need all of the courage I can get, sweetheart. You _are_ rather intimidating.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really? And why is that?

“Because I find you incredibly beautiful, and intelligent, and I really want tonight to go well so that you agree to a second date.”

Your second eyebrow quickly met the other. “Is that so?”

“I, uh,” he seemed to be at a loss for words. “Sorry. I have no idea where that all came from.”

“Oh, believe me, it’s quite alright. I do enjoy being flattered every now and again.”

Theseus smiled before lifting another shot to his lips, his eyes never leaving yours. You did the same.

Conversation flowed easily, as it always did between the both of you. Before you knew it, two hours had passed, and Theseus was leading you out of The Leaky Cauldron, back into Muggle London. You walked, and talked, until reaching a small park just a few blocks away from your flat. Taking a seat, Theseus motioned for you to do the same.

A few moments passed in comfortable silence as you simply enjoyed each other’s presence before he broke it.

“I want to know everything,” he mumbled, taking your hand in his and gently playing with your fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we know all of the important things about each other, we’ve been friends long enough. But we don’t know the small things. The ‘boring’ things, if you will.”

You turned your body to properly face him. “Such as?”

“Well, for example…the last book I read was about the different types of wand woods. I prefer my bacon to be extra crispy and I make a very, _very_ good omelet. Uh, I sleep with two pillows…the boring things.”

“Hmm…alright, Scamander. What do you want to know?”

This prompted Theseus to jump into an abundance of questions, all of which you answered. At some point, he had stood, your hand still in his, and began walking in the direction of your flat. The night air was crisp, and a gentle breeze whipped around your face. Noticing a small shiver you had failed to hide, Theseus stood closer. Not only did his close proximity offer you more heat, but the blush in your cheeks did as well.

You had no idea how he had compiled such a large list, but the questions didn’t stop until you reached your front door. Theseus stopped, slowly dropping your hand but raising it to steady himself against the doorframe. You let yourself fall back against the smooth wood, a large smile plastered across your face.

“Now, before our night regretfully comes to an end, I do have one more question for you.”

You chuckled and playfully rolled your eyes. “And what would that be?”

Pausing for just a moment, Theseus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, and you found yourself studying the small action intently.

“What would you do…” he whispered, closing the distance between your bodies you were efficiently trapped between him and the door. He bent down, the tip of his nose almost touching yours.  “If I kissed you right this very moment?”

The breath left your lungs in the form of a gasp. Theseus’ eyes searched yours, looking for any sign that you didn’t want this. That you didn’t want him. He found none, however, and your words only further confirmed his hope.

“I wouldn’t mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“What would you do…if I kissed you right this very moment?”_

  _“I wouldn’t mind.”_

That was the only confirmation Theseus needed.

His hands were on your hips before the last word even left your mouth, his lips effectively silencing you. Your arms found their way around his neck and you pulled him down to better meet your height, your back arching into his body. Theseus let out a groan and pulled you impossibly closer.

You felt one of his hands leave your body, and a moment later, he was pushing you backwards until the backs of your thighs hit a hard surface. Theseus placed one hand in the middle of your back while he hooked his other arm beneath your knees. Before you had time to ask him what he was doing, he had suddenly, quite literally, swept you off your feet. You squealed at the unexpected action and tightened your hold on him until he set you back down on top of what you now realized was your dining room table.

You couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped your lips, and he couldn’t help but join you as he gently spread your legs, making room for him to stand between them. You leaned your forehead against his as your laughter died down, and although your eyes were closed, you could tell that he was staring at you.

You felt his breath warm against your face as he spoke. “Is this alright?”

“More than,” you nodded without hesitation.

Theseus’ lips were back on yours almost instantly, but his kiss was different from before. It was gentle and filled with a different form of desire than you had previously felt. It was full of need and want and something else, though you couldn’t quite place your finger on what.

You began lowering yourself onto the table, pulling Theseus with you until your back was flat against the cold wood. You shivered as you felt his hands roam your body, starting at your thighs and working their way up to just below your breasts.

“Take it off,” you whispered.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly began to undo your blouse. You arched into his touch, craving more of his hands on your bare skin.

Your shirt soon hit the ground, and Theseus pulled back to examine your body for a moment. His eyes lingered on the swell of your breasts, and he subconsciously licked his lips, soliciting a chuckle from you.

“Bed?” he mumbled as if in a daze, not taking his eyes off of your form.

Another, deeper chuckle reverberated through your chest. Sitting up, you placed a finger underneath his chin, pulling his attention back to your face. Staring into his eyes, all words seemed to escape you. All you could do was nod.

He lifted you up for the second time that night, and you wrapped your legs securely around his waist. He carefully made his way to your bedroom, his lips never once leaving the soft skin of your neck. A shiver ran through your body as you realized how different this was from every other time Theseus had been in your bedroom. But, there was no doubt in your mind that it was a good kind of different.

Theseus laid you down on the mattress and sat up on his knees. You watched him closely as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his belt, and suddenly, you understood his previous fixation on your own bare torso. You couldn’t do anything but stare, and judging by the smirk on his face, Theseus didn’t mind.

Suddenly, his body was back on top of yours, and his lips were assaulting your neck once more. His teeth gently scraped against your skin, eliciting a moan from you. You felt him smirk again.

His mouth began to journey further down your body, stopping every few kisses to leave a lovebite on your skin. You weren’t normally into your partners leaving marks, but with him, you didn’t care. You _wanted_ them, even. You wanted _him_.

Your fingers tangled in his hair, and once he reached your waistline, he stopped, causing you to glance down.

Theseus raised an eyebrow, motioning with his jaw to your pants. “May I?”

You nodded quickly, already moving to help him shimmy them off. He chuckled at your eagerness, shaking his head gently. You gasped when you realized that he had pulled your panties down with your pants, feeling the cold air hit.

“Okay?” he checked again.

You hardly had a moment to nod before his hands were back on your body.

Theseus held your hips down to the mattress. He began to trail kisses down the inside of your left thigh, and you squirmed, causing him to tighten his grip, trying his hardest to keep you still as he worked his way to your center.

He hovered over you for just a moment, his warm breath hitting your wet folds, before he ducked his head further between your thighs and pressed his lips to your core. You instantly arched your back, a loud moan leaving your swollen lips. Theseus could’ve come at the sight.

His tongue circled your clit and your hands found their way into his hair. He grunted when you pulled at the short strands, and closed his lips around your sensitive bud, sucking harshly. Shaking from the pleasure you were receiving from his mouth, you were positive that you saw stars when he added his fingers into the mix.

His fingers worked you perfectly as he continued to kiss between your legs. Theseus’ pants were impossibly tight, and you were impossibly wet. He lapped at your juices, closing his eyes as he moaned into you at the sweet taste. You nearly lost it right then, at both the sound and the feeling.

You couldn’t.

“The-Theseus,” you whimpered, a strangled moan following soon after.

He instantly withdrew, finding your eyes in the darkness. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you. I need _you_.”

A wicked grin spread across Theseus’ face. “What do you need from me?”

When you only whimpered, he raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing in a mischievous manner. He raised a finger to the inside of your thigh, and with a featherlight touch he repeatedly traced a circle against your soft skin.

“I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me, darling.”

You whimpered again, shaking your head from side to side as his finger continued to tease. You gave in. “I need you to fuck me Theseus, please.”

“Was that so difficult?”

Theseus quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his long legs, not moving from his position between your thighs. You felt him kick his garments off before he climbed up your body, settling his arms on either side of your head. You wrapped your own around his neck, and spread your legs, letting him settle between them. You felt his weight against your thigh and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath.

A gentle kiss was placed against your forehead, and your eyes fluttered back open, meeting his in the moonlight.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will. Alright?”

You shook your head slowly, your voice barely coming out above a whisper. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Theseus nodded once, and this time, pressed a gentle kiss against your lips.

You felt the head of his cock rub against your folds as the kiss deepened. He hesitated for just a moment, giving you time to change your mind, and then, he was sliding into your warmth with a heavy groan.

Your nails dug into the skin of his shoulder as he slowly pushed into you, stopping every few seconds to allow you to adjust to his size. He broke the kiss, placing his lips by your ear, but whatever he was whispering was completely lost on you as he filled you up perfectly. You were sure that you had never felt something so pleasurable in your entire life.

Once he was sure that you were comfortable, Theseus began to rock into you. He moved slowly at first, and watched closely as your face twisted in ecstasy each time he hit that spot deep inside of you. He had never seen a more breathtaking sight.

He couldn’t hold back any longer.

His hips snapped into yours, growing in speed and intensity, and your hands were everywhere - on his back, in his hair, on his face. Your bed shook and banged against the wall under the force in which he was driving into you, but you couldn’t care less at the amount of noise radiating from your flat. It was too good. He was too good.

Moans of his name flew from your lips and Theseus thought that nothing had ever sounded so sweet to his ears. He wasn’t going to last long.

But, neither were you. You had been so close to an orgasm when he was going down on you, and you were teetering right on the edge now, and he could tell.

He pressed his forehead against yours, and angled his hips in a way that allowed his length to reach deeper inside of you. You could feel the familiar tightening in the pit of your stomach, and when his fingers reached down to play between your thighs, you lost it.

The moan that left your mouth as you came was what sent Theseus over the edge, with a few shameless shouts of your name flying from his lips.

Theseus continued to drive into you through both of your orgasms, his hips slowing as you both came down from your highs. You clung to him, holding him close, wanting to keep him there with you as close as you could get.

He rolled over onto his back, taking you with him so you came to rest against his chest. Breathing heavily, he stared up at the ceiling for a moment to try and compose himself before glancing down to you. You were already staring at him, lightly tracing a random pattern against his skin as you relished in the afterglow. Theseus smiled and reached forward, taking a small strand of your hair and twirling it around his finger. You smiled at the small gesture, feeling your heart flutter from the way he was looking at you.

You blushed and decided to focus on your finger trailing along his skin instead of his eyes that you were sure you would get lost in if you stared into them any longer.

“I certainly didn’t mind that.”


End file.
